Tree Houses are for the Birds
by Emom
Summary: Repeated trips to the same house prove dangerous and possibly fatal for Johnny.
1. Chapter 1

**Tree Houses are for the Birds**

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and return them safely home._

"_Worry is like a rocking chair. It gives you something to do but it doesn't get you anywhere_."

* * *

Chapter 1

_Present_

The alarm sounded in the station. "Squad 51, woman down, 418 214th Street, 4-1-8 214th Street. Cross street Main. Time out 1954."

"Oww!" Johnny yelled as he jumped straight up from the squad, banging his head on the running board.

"You ok?" Roy called out with a small chuckle under his breath. Closing the Squad's hood he moved over to Johnny's side to check on his ailing partner. It had been a very long day for the young paramedic. Johnny was rubbing the top of his head while mumbling under his breath. Roy bent down and asked him again, more slowly. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine," he was already brushing Roy away, waving his hand in the air. _Mother hen!_ "Said I'm fine."

"Ok then, quit playing around and let's go." Roy turned and headed back to the drivers side of the truck and jumped in, waiting for the slip of paper from his Captain.

Johnny sat for just a moment before jumping up and climbing into the passenger seat. Rubbing his poor head, which had taken a beating all day, he looked over to his senior partner, "Playing around? Who's playing around?" He took the note from Roy and mentally noted the address in his head. "I can't believe it. This is the 4th run out there today. What is their problem?"

418 was becoming a number to induce nightmares into even the strongest of paramedics. Call after call was the order for the day of this house. Roy looked at his partner and actually understood why his partner was so frustrated about heading to this house again. Rescuing this couple was becoming a regular occurrence and annoying even to him. "Hang in there Junior. We have to respond no matter how crazy we think they are." Roy pulled out of the station driving to their destination, the sirens blaring. Thoughts ran through his mind and he smiled.

"What's so funny?" Johnny asked looking over to see his partner grinning.

"Oh, just thinking about some of the wild calls we've been on."

Johnny gave a small smile at the thought too but he quickly returned to this couple they were going to see again. They were kinda like the 'fighting therapy' couple that about killed each other, now those were some crazy calls. But Johnny hadn't been able to figure this couple out yet and each trip out there made him more nervous.

* * *

_Earlier that day, 8:15am_

"Squad 51, Man down. 418……………………"

Roy jumped up from just sitting down at the table. Hot steaming coffee still in his cup now left behind. Johnny wasn't so lucky, he dropped his spoon then managed to stand up ramming his head into the corner of the opened cabinet door. He ran out to the bay rubbing his head.

"Well, so much for coffee this morning," Roy grumbled.

"Coffee's bad for ya Roy anyways. Maybe we should just swear off the stuff and try to be healthier." Johnny was saying.

"Since when do you feel the need to swear off coffee? You drink more than I do in a day."

Johnny sat sideways in the cab, "I know that but I read yesterday where Caffeine is bad for your heart. So, I'm thinking I need to cut back some. Thought you'd do it with me."

"Great, you read an article and I have to go through Caffeine withdrawal." Roy just sighed.

As they pulled into the subdivision they both noted that the roads were quiet and there was little to no traffic. Parking the squad in front of the rather large home they came around to the side and pulled boxes to carry in.

Approaching the house nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Johnny knocked on the door and it opened to show a man holding a cloth to his head, blood running down the side of his face. He didn't acknowledge their presence but simply moved back into the kitchen and sat down.

Roy was surprised to find the injured man even answering the door to begin with, "What happened Sir?" Instead of getting an answer Roy found himself following the man until he decided to stop. They were led to a kitchen table and both paramedics noticed the pile of bloodied tissues where he sat.

Johnny stood in front of him. He was obviously mobile with a steady gait. "What happened to your head?"

The man was monotone, "Got hurt." Johnny noticed the lack of expression in his face.

"Well I can see that. How did it happen?" Johnny continued to try and get some answers. Roy worked at the man's side getting vital signs.

"He got hit by a chair." The voice behind them startled both of them as they looked up to see a young woman in the kitchen doorway.

Roy looked up at the woman who was now standing behind Johnny. She seemed to be in her 20's, attractive but Roy noticed the same detached look in her expression as well. She leaned against the kitchen counter. "Exactly how did he get hit by a chair Mame?"

The man looked up, moving away from Johnny's hand as he tried to clean the wound, "She threw it at me."

Johnny turned around, "You threw a chair at him?" It seemed like a perfectly logical question to him.

The man's wife replied, "I wanted a new chair. Besides I didn't throw a chair at him. I just tossed it to him to get rid of it. Not my fault he didn't duck. See?"

Johnny, who was busy bandaging the man's head laceration, looked up just in time to see the broken chair leg heading directly at them. He saw it coming but not fast enough to get his arm up or realize how bad her aim was before it crashed into his own head. Roy was setting up the bio-com to Rampart and turned when he heard Johnny yell.

"HEY! Stop throwing things will ya."

Roy's first response was to check on Johnny but his hand was up at his head and Roy couldn't tell at first glance if he was hurt or not. Instead he saw the wife in his peripheral vision, ready to toss another chair part towards them. Quickly he jumped up and moved around the chair to grab her arm.

"Drop it now," he demanded. She looked at him without emotion. The wood part simply dropped to the floor. He let go of her arm and guided her to the couch to sit down thinking maybe she was in some form of shock because her demeanor was definitely not appropriate for the situation. She willingly followed his direction and sat on the couch. But to Roy's amazement she put her feet up, took the remote control and started watching TV. Roy furrowed his eyebrows not exactly sure what to make of what had just happened. He turned and went back into the kitchen to check on Johnny.

"You ok?" He could now see Johnny wiping the blood from his forehead. _She actually hit him! _Roy moved over to his partner to exam the injury, in full paramedic mode now.

Johnny had already finished bandaging up the husband's head.

"Johnny?" Roy asked again.

"Yea, I'm ok," he shook his head. "I can't believe she threw it. Caught me off guard I guess." Johnny shot him a crooked smile. Roy reached up and started to clean the cut on his head.

"Let me get a simple dressing on it for now. Looks like you're gonna need stitches. You feel ok?"

"Yea, said I was ok. It'll be fine, no big deal. Just let's get out of this place."

Roy agreed with his younger partner. This call had gone bad and it was time to retreat to safety. They called in the vitals on the husband and it was agreed that he didn't need to go in. He would just follow up with his own doctor.

They packed up boxes and supplies to head out. Johnny tossed it around in his head. _Ok, she wanted a new chair, he said no so she simply threw this one at him trying to kill him. Sure it makes so much sense now. Geeze._ As Roy and Johnny headed to the front door they looked back in to the nicely decorated home to find the happy couple watching TV together. He was nicely bandaged and she was completely unconcerned about his injury.

Johnny just looked at Roy, "Can you believe those two?"

Roy just rolled his eyes, "Come on partner, let's go get that cut taken care of."

"Aww Roy, do I have to go in? Brackett will never let me hear the end of this."

"Yes Junior, you need stitches. Now be a good partner and get into the squad." Roy patted him on the shoulder as Johnny headed into the squad like a whipped puppy knowing he would not win this argument with his friend.

* * *

Entering the emergency room they moved up the hall towards the desk where Johnny hoped he wouldn't have to face Dixie. But no such luck, she was on duty.

Dixie looked from her desk to see her two favorite paramedics coming down the hallway but was startled to see Johnny with blood on his head. "What happened to you?"

"Got a room open and a doc for us Dix?" Roy asked knowing that no explanation was really needed at this point. It was obvious who needed attention and why.

"Sure Roy, go into treatment 3. I'll get Kel," she answered as she smiled at Johnny. One look at his face and she knew it was not his idea to come in and he wasn't gonna spill the details easily. She'd had enough experience with Johnny to know how much he hated being treated in the ER.

Brackett came into the treatment room, just stood and looked at Johnny for a moment. "Is it just you or did you bring a patient with you?"

Johnny didn't volunteer any information right away so Roy decided to answer for him. "Just Johnny doc. He tried to go a round with a chair."

"Hmm," Kelly hummed as he looked into Johnny's eyes with a penlight. "Let me guess who won."

Johnny shot a glare over to the smiling Roy, "I did not try and fight a chair, just had one thrown at me."

Kelly was surprised. It wasn't often that the paramedics encountered a call where the one they were trying to help fought back or tried to hurt them. "Hurt anywhere else?"

"No doc, just the head."

Kelly held Johnny's head at the top to clean up the wound for stitches.

"Ouch doc, watch your hand there," Johnny said as he reached up to pull Kelly's hand off the top of his head.

"Thought you said you weren't hurt anywhere else Johnny?" Kelly sounded frustrated.

"I'm not. It's just a bruise on my head from this morning." As Johnny finished the sentence he saw the look on Kelly's face and knew he was in trouble now.

"Two blows to your hard head today? You don't think that's important Johnny?"

"Doc, really, I just banged my head on a kitchen cabinet door. Its fine, not even a bump." He tried hard to sound very up beat and healthy.

Kelly didn't say anything else. It was exhausting to argue with the young man. He simply went back to suturing up his laceration.

* * *

"Six stitch's Johnny. Keep it clean ok? Do you have a headache?" Johnny just sighed. He'd answered the same neuro questions ten times now.

"No I'm not dizzy. No I'm not nauseated and no I don't have a headache." Well the last one was not the complete truth but who wouldn't have a headache when you've been smacked in the head twice in as many hours?

Kel released him back to work with a promise to come straight in if he developed any symptoms. He also knew that Roy would watch him like a hawk and drag him back in kicking and screaming if needed.

Now with that all over with Johnny knew that the worst part was yet to come. He looked up to see Dixie staring at him with her arms crossed. "So how did you wind up in the ER and not the victim?" She was trying hard to suppress a grin.

Johnny looked up and smiled, "Well she didn't like the chair so she was giving it back to him. Full force."

"Oh did she think you might want it instead?" She giggled at him.

"Cute Dix, very cute. Trust me; this couple is crazier than the 'fighting therapy' ones." He shook his head, "I have a bad feeling about that house." He hoped they would never see those people again.

* * *

Roy backed into the bay and started to get out of the squad but noticed that Johnny was just sitting. He looked inside the window, "You getting out?"

"Yea, I'm coming," Johnny's voice reflected the dread he felt at everyone finding out he had already been to the ER.

They walked into the dayroom together. Marco was at the refrigerator prowling for lunch ideas. Mike and Chet were sitting on the couch with Henry, reading the paper. Hank sat at the table and turned when he heard them come in.

"Hey fellows, what took so long?" Glancing at them he did a double take when he realized Johnny was hurt. "What happened to you?"

That brought up the looks of everyone else.

"Geeze Johnny, the shift just started and your already a patient in the ER?" Chet chided him.

"This wasn't my fault. Just a crazy couple that decided to put me in the middle of their fight."

Hank looked at Johnny and shook his head, "Stitch's?"

Johnny tried to look proud of his war wound, "Yep, six."

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. When are you gonna learn how to duck?" Chet egged him on.

"Oh, go play on the 401 Chet. " Johnny moved over to the coffee and opened the cabinet to grab a mug.

SPLAT!

"Chet!" Johnny turned to show his soaking wet shirt and hair to the laughing crew.

Roy slapped him on the back and said, "Go change shirts and I will change your dressing."

For a moment Chet felt badly about getting his injury wet but the site of his pigeon surprised and wet was just too good.

* * *

Back at the table again dry with a clean dressing Johnny opened up the newspaper to the land for sale section.

"You looking to buy land Johnny?" Chet was reading over his shoulder.

"Thinking about it." He stood up, taking the paper over to Roy trying to get away from Chet. "Roy? You doing anything this weekend?"

"No, don't think so. Joanne is taking the kids to visit her brother in San Diego. Why?"

"Well, I'd really like to go check out this property. Wondering if you wanna go with me?"

Roy looked at the picture in the paper, "Looks nice, big. What's that?" He pointed to something in the picture.

"Well it says '20 acres, river on 2 sides, large stocked pond, 4 bedroom ranch, and tree house. Guess that's the tree house then." He looked back up at Roy.

"Well, Chris would tell you to get it just so he'd have the tree house," Roy chuckled.

"Tree house?" Chet chimed in again, "I thought Indian's stuck lower to the ground than that."

Johnny was determined that Chet wasn't going to make his headache any worse, "That's a very narrow minded view of my people there Chet. How many trees have you climbed recently?"

"Oh, this fellow has no need to climb tree's Johnny boy. I keep my feet planted on the ground when ever possible."

"Well I grew up camping with my grandfather and climbing trees was a part of the training. And trust me there was no tree house when I got up there. So a tree house doesn't bother me at all." He looked back to Roy, "Bet I could beat Chris to the top of it."

Before Roy could answer…..

"Squad 51, Woman down. 418 …………………….."

"Hey isn't that the same place from this morning?" Marco asked.

Johnny just nodded.

"Maybe we should send a body guard with him this time," Chet laughed.

Johnny almost wanted to take him up on it. He just had a bad feeling about this place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tree Houses are for the Birds**

_These fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_A question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I or the others crazy?" Albert Einstein._

* * *

Chapter 2

"Squad 51, woman down, 418 214th Street………………Time out 11:21."

"51, KMG 365." Hank reached over and handed the slip to Roy. "Be careful you two."

Johnny was considering asking for that body guard that Chet had offered. Instead he listened to Cap then they headed out again.

"Hope there's no furniture involved this time," Roy mentioned with a quick glance at his quiet partner.

"You're telling me," Johnny replied.

Once again the residence seemed quiet but oddly enough this time, the door was open already for them. They found the husband, who they now knew as Mark, in the kitchen working on fixing his lunch. He showed no indication of needing rescue from anything.

Roy came up to the kitchen island, "Mr. Kilgore, did you call us about an injury?"

The man didn't even look up at Roy and Johnny, nor slow his pace at fixing his lunch. Johnny glanced around the living room but didn't see anyone. Turning back to the husband he raised his voice some, "Where's your wife Mr. Kilgore?"

This time he acknowledged them with a wave of his arm and mumbled, "bathroom." He then began whistling a little tune to sit down and eat lunch by. Roy looked at his partner and shook his head in wonderment at the dynamics of this odd couple. Without speaking they agreed to go looking for the bathroom. Finding no one downstairs they moved up the staircase to the next level calling her name.

"Mrs. Kilgore, fire department."

"In here," she finally answered them as they go closer to the room. "Come on in," she told them in a very matter of fact tone of voice. Opening the door Johnny and Roy found her standing in front of the mirror looking at herself intently. Roy noticed that the bathtub was filling up with hot water apparently for her to take a bath and get cleaned up. Any other time they might have started laughing but they knew this house was not normal.

She was covered in spaghetti, all in her hair and Johnny also noted down her shirt. It was hard to tell if she was hurt under all that red sauce.

Roy moved beside her while she looked in the mirror, "Uh, are you hurt?" Reaching up he tried to help her get some noodles out of her hair.

"Hurt? Of course I'm hurt," she said pushing some of the noodles away from her forehead to reveal a cut just above her eye. Seeing that she was injured Roy took the towel she was using, wet it in the sink, and tried to clean her face and forehead some. Johnny reached into the trauma box to get some gauze and passed it to Roy.

"This is deep enough to need stitches. What hit you?" Roy asked as he put a clean dressing on it.

"A flying plate," she responded blandly.

Roy buried the smile that wanted to come out unlike his partner standing behind her who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Flying plate huh?" He noticed as he wiped the sauce off her face it was actually pretty red under there.

"Ouch!" She tried to push his hands away.

Roy kept working, "I think you have some mild burns here too."

Johnny set up the biophone as Roy worked on cleaning her up and getting a set of vital signs. "Rampart this is Squad 51, do you read me?"

"Read you 51 go ahead." Johnny recognized Dixie's voice.

"Rampart we have a female, approximately age 22."

"I'm 20," she said, interrupting him.

"That's 20 years old Rampart. She has a laceration to the forehead with some bleeding. Looks like it will need some stitches. Vitals are BP 120/75; pulse is 70 and respirations 16. She is alert and oriented and in no distress Rampart. There are some first degree burns on her face from hot food."

Dixie was trying to put the picture together, "51, what was she hit with?"

"Rampart, a flying plate of spaghetti." He couldn't help it, he had to say it.

"10-4 51, clean up the wound and transport."

"10-4 Rampart." Johnny hoped that Dixie would get a chuckle out of that. He loved to see her smile.

"Oh, I'm not going to the hospital," she stated very matter of factly.

Johnny and Roy just looked at each other then her. Roy spoke first, "You have a deep cut on your head here and it needs stitch's to heal up properly. They just want to make sure that you're ok after getting hit in the head, ok?"

"No." She wasn't upset or highly protesting, simply stating a fact. Despite Johnny and Roy's strongest attempts to get her to change her mind they wound up having her sign a refusal form.

Roy added a gentle attempt at trying to stop the fighting between them, "Maybe you could find someone to talk too?" She looked at him like _who's fighting?_ Leaving both of the paramedics bewildered over the entire situation.

They began gathering up the boxes and supplies in the small bathroom. Amy went back to the sink and started cleaning off the noodles from her hair and body, tossing them all over the bathroom floor. As Johnny stood up he sharply turned to grab one of the boxes only to be greeted with a wad of spaghetti in his face and eyes. His hands were full but he still tried to reach up and brush it off so he could see where to step next. However, he found that carrying boxes, standing, twisting and brushing did not all work well at the same time. His feet went out from under him on the slick food ridden floor.

Roy saw him going down but his hands were also full and he just couldn't catch him in time. Johnny slipped around for about two steps then went down with a resounding _THUD_, falling onto the side of the tub then into the water. Roy instantly dropped boxes and turned to grab his friend but he also found a floor full of noodles which was now floating in water. Falling head first into the side of the tub he struck his head on the corner of the fiberglass and landed flat on his face.

Johnny didn't see Roy go down as he was struggling like a turtle on its back trying to get out of the tub full of hot water. Sputtering and splashing he finally found his feet and stood still for just a moment. Just long enough to see Roy out cold on the floor.

"Roy!" He stepped carefully out of the tub and knelt at his friend's side. Turning him over carefully Roy started to come too.

"Oww," he groaned. "What happened?" Rubbing his head he pulled himself to a sitting position. Johnny helped him lean against the tub but let out a yelp of his own as his right side sent out a sharp pain. Rubbing his own injury he realized he had hit the tub on his side, impacting his ribs, before falling into the water.

"Johnny?" Roy saw the wince of pain that went across his face and was instantly more concerned about him than he was himself.

"I hit the side of the tub. Think I just bruised some ribs is all. They don't feel broken," he said as he did a self assessment along his ribcage. He looked over to Roy, "What about you? How's your head feeling?" Johnny knew that Roy had been knocked out but it was brief and he came too quickly. Still he worried.

Roy looked at Johnny sitting beside him, soaking wet and holding his ribs while trying to exam his own knocked around head and started laughing.

"Ok, what's so funny about this?"

"Well Junior do you want to call me in and then I'll call you in?"

Johnny thought for a moment and laughed too, "Couldn't you just picture Brackett's face?"

"Yea. What about we just ride in and get checked out."

Roy stood up and swooned a bit, "I think I'll let you drive." He steadied himself then looked down offering Johnny a hand up, who groaned with an ache in his side. Roy stood still for a minute and let his orientation settle some. He suddenly realized that Amy was not even in the room anymore. _Figures._

Roy reached out to check Johnny's side, catching him off guard Johnny flinched. "Let me check your ribs."

"Told you I checked um Roy." Johnny pulled away from him some.

"Geeze Junior, its not like I haven't seen your chest before, let me look at those ribs." Roy wasn't gonna let the youngster win this contest.

Johnny could play this game too, "Their just bruised, nothing broken. Do you have a headache Roy?"

Roy knew that Johnny was trying to distract him, "A little but not bad. Do you have any shortness of breath?"

"No, just sore. Do you feel nauseated? Johnny smirked.

"Not at all. Did you get burned by the water?" Roy shot right back at him.

Johnny relaxed, "It wasn't that hot. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Twelve, happy now?"

Johnny just smiled. "Well at least I don't have to go into the ER alone this time to face Dixie and Brackett."

"Just tell them that you narrowly escaped with your life from killer noodles." Roy poked at him and the noodles sliding down his chest. Johnny realized that he still had them on him despite his bath and worked to brush them off.

"Funny, very funny Roy. Your no help at all, you do realize that don't you?"

Roy helped him gather up the boxes, again. "Sorry but you are a sight for sore eyes at this point partner."

"Me? What about you?" He poked Roy back.

"Hey at least I'm dry," he answered smugly.

"Besides, don't say 'sore eyes'. They might go for that next. I'll wind up with a cane if I have to come back here."

They loaded up with boxes and gingerly climbed their aching bodies down the stairs. They were pretty much speechless to see the couple sitting on the couch together watching TV, obviously unaware they were even around.

Johnny took the drivers seat deciding he wished Roy could actually drive since his ribs hurt so much. The trip to Rampart was quiet with each one dreading the looks of the medical team that awaited them.

* * *

Johnny backed them in. They climbed out, and gingerly walked inside the ER doors. Standing in front of the automatic doors they both paused, looking at each other, sharing a weary grin. It was an unspoken support for each other.

Dixie was sitting at the nurse's station chatting with Kelly when they both looked up to see the pathetic looking paramedic team heading towards them. Roy was summed up as pale with a large bruise just to the left of his forehead. Johnny looked worse, dripping wet, his earlier bandage gone with his left hand holding his ribcage. He was listing just slightly to the side.

"What the…." Kelly stammered as he stepped forward thinking he might have to catch one of the men at any moment. Dixie also jumped up taking Johnny by the arm to help him walk a little straighter.

"We had a little trouble at our last rescue," Roy managed to get out as he watched the very concerned faces of Kelly and Dixie. _At least they won't laugh until they know we are ok._ "Johnny's worse, he hit his ribs. I just bumped my head."

"Dix, put Johnny in 2 and Roy come with me to 4. Then Dixie, call Joe down to help us out down here. Ah, go ahead and order some chest x-rays for Johnny."

"Right Kel," she answered as she guided an already protesting Johnny to his favorite room.


	3. Chapter 3

Tree Houses are for the Birds

_These good fellows don't belong to me so I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_There's no such thing as bravery; only degree's of fear." John Wainwright._

* * *

Chapter 3

Kelly watched as Roy hopped up on the exam table, "So what hit you?"

"Not hit me, more like I hit it. I fell down and hit the side of a bathtub," Roy answered as Kelly checked his pupil reactions. Finding the exam normal he felt around the bruise.

"Did you loose consciousness at all?" Kelly asked. He had to turn and look at him when he realized Roy wasn't answering. "Roy?"

"Yea, but only for a minute." He rubbed his head. "Think I was just stunned mostly."

"Do you have a headache?" Kelly asked.

"A little bit. But I'm not lightheaded anymore."

"Anymore? Don't make me start calling you Gage. Give me the whole story Roy and I mean the whole story."

Roy knew Kelly was serious and he suspected upset that they didn't call anything into the base station. So he went into the whole story. He started with the call, the spaghetti, and the odd couple then ended with the bathroom fiasco. This time he included being knocked out and the dizzy spell.

"Ok, Roy. I don't think its anything serious but I want you to come right back if you start having worsening headaches or any other symptoms of a concussion."

"I will doc." Roy was just thankful that he hadn't been yelled at yet.

"One thing more Roy. Exactly why did the two of you decide to drive yourself and not call for help?"

Roy hung his head down, caught.

"Well doc, we got up and assessed each other then laughed at the thought of calling each other in. We seemed pretty much ok so we knew we could get here quicker just by coming on in."

"Assessed each other huh? The injured leading the injured," he shook his head. "Next time call."

Roy knew not to argue, "Ok doc, we will. Can I go check on Johnny now?" Roy was anxious to make sure his partner was ok too.

"Sure, come on. I can't wait to hear his version of the story."

* * *

"Well the x-rays look ok Johnny, no broken ribs but your definitely gonna be bruised and sore on that side for a few days." Joe paused, placing his hands in his pockets. He had re-bandaged his earlier head cut and Dixie already had made him strip out of his wet clothes and put on scrubs. Johnny sat on the side of the table being quiet.

Roy and Kelly came into the room with Kelly pulling a chair up to the exam table to make Roy sit down for a while.

"Well Junior, anything broken?"

"Nope, told you, just a bruise. How about your head?" Johnny started swinging his legs like a little kid.

"Just a bump, no big deal. You finally dry?"

"Yea, Dix got me some scrubs."

"See ya got the spaghetti off too." They both laughed.

Kelly, Joe and Dixie just sat back and watched the exchange between the two men in amazement. Once together they both had noticeably perked up, laughing through the great concern they had for each other.

Joe spoke first, "Ok, let me get this straight. She threw the spaghetti at you and that made you fall?"

Dixie stood behind him and tried hard to not giggle this time.

Johnny cocked his head to the side, "No doc, it was more like she slung the spaghetti in my face and I couldn't see."

"Then you fell?" Kelly asked.

"No, no, the spaghetti didn't make me fall it was when I was trying to get the stuff off my face and I kinda turned to Roy. Well, I couldn't see anything." Johnny was getting flustered. "My feet slipped from all the stuff on the floor and I fell."

"Couldn't just fall huh? Had to hit the tub and then land in the water?" Dixie chimed in now giggling.

"You just had to be there. It's like visiting the twilight zone," Johnny replied, trying to explain his way out of this ER visit.

"I don't know Joe, I think were the ones in the twilight zone episode here," Kelly chided them.

"Comedian's. I'm surrounded by comedians."

* * *

After being discharged they headed out to the squad.

"I'm telling ya Roy, it's a good thing I've been to your house cause if someone defined marriage by what those two do, they wouldn't last a week." Johnny was just amazed at them, he couldn't figure out why they were so nonchalant about hurting each other.

"Trust me partner, they are the exception, not the rule. Either that or Joanne and I just aren't good at fighting. Don't remember having to use a plate or a chair before." He kept talking as he pulled out of the parking lot, heading back to the station.

Johnny laughed, "Maybe you're just getting some good pointers here Roy." He shifted in his seat, looking at Roy. "Then again, maybe I should warn Joanne."

"Warn her? Don't mention um or you might give _her _the ideas Junior."

* * *

The team was toned out again before they could finally reach the station. Luckily it was a simple call of a child stuck in a stair railing. By the time they returned to the station they had missed lunch. Both had momentarily forgotten their trip to the ER and let hunger lead them straight to the kitchen.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Hank exclaimed as the rag tagged pair moved through the dayroom. Realizing that both of his friends and paramedics had been hurt this time sent Hank into Captain's mode, "My office now."

Mike, Marco and Chet remained quiet following the Cap's brash words to the team. It was obvious they were injured, Cap would find out what happened.

Hank sat down at his desk and watched the two men move into the office, taking note of how slow they sat down. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Roy felt that as senior paramedic he should take responsibility for what happened and spoke first. "Sorry Cap. We didn't have to take the victim in but wound up falling in a crazy bathroom mess and getting some minor injuries ourselves. We felt ok and decided to just drive to Rampart to get checked out."

Hank eyed them closely, especially Johnny, "Well? Are you two ok to work?"

"Yea Cap. We checked out ok. If it had been anything more serious we would have called you right away." Johnny answered Hanks worried looks, "I have some bruised ribs. Roy has a bump on the head. Brackett told us to come back if we started to feel worse but released us to work."

Hank was visibly relieved to hear that his men were ok and couldn't really blame them for doing what they did. He would have told them the same thing. "Ok, but geeze will you please take it easy? I just finished doing paperwork on John's injuries from earlier. You guys are gonna drown me in paperwork today."

"Sorry Cap," they both said in unison.

Returning to the dayroom Johnny went straight for the refrigerator. "What did ya'll have for lunch?"

"Cold cuts, plenty of leftovers for ya," Marco answered as he headed out into the bay for his assigned duty of cleaning it up.

"Well, better than nothing I guess." Roy helped pull out the leftovers. They were hungry and this point and didn't really care.

* * *

Finishing up some lunch and cleaning up they headed out to the dorm. They had dorm duty this shift and hadn't been around long enough to get anything done.

Roy grabbed the broom and started sweeping.

The tones sounded and they stopped to listen. "Engine 51. Trash fire…………………………."

Sighing a big breath of relief they got back to work. Johnny got clean sheets for his bunk.

"Ahhhh!" Johnny yelled.

Roy came running around the brick partition to see what all the noise was about to find Johnny backing up from his bed. The clean sheets now lying in the floor.

"What?"

"My bed, there's a snake in my bed!"

Roy took the broom handle and moved the sheet back again to reveal a large brown snake curled up right in the middle of Johnny's bed. He poked it with the handle and decided it wasn't rubber.

"Don't make it mad," Johnny barked.

Roy took the handle next and slipped it under the curled up form and lifted. Still no movement. "I think its dead."

Johnny walked up to it, took the broom from Roy and poked it harder. Just to make sure. He glanced back at Roy then decided to touch it. It didn't move. "Think your right." Then his eyes lit up, "I'm gonna get that Chet!"

Roy rolled his eyes, _great._ He went back to mopping; not wanting to even know what the younger part of the team was planning.

* * *

As soon as the engine backed into the bay the tones sounded again.

"Station 51, Warehouse fire, …………………………………time out 3:18"

Johnny and Roy looked at each other, sharing the same thought. _At least it's not 418._

* * *

Assisting with the clean up of the abandoned warehouse Johnny and Roy had been hauling hoses despite their sore achy bodies. Hank called in the time out then moved over to the squad as the men finished up.

"Johnny, Roy you guys can head back." Hank told the men. There had been no injuries luckily and the paramedic team put all the supplies back into the squad. Hank knew they needed some rest.

"Man, I'm ready for some downtime," Johnny told Roy.

"Yea, this day has been unique." He closed up the side compartments of the squad, "You ready?"

"Yea, let's go," as he climbed into the squad." Picking up the radio, "Squad 51 available."

"10-4 51." Then the tones sounded. "Squad 51, please respond to Man down, 418……………..time out 5:55."

"For the love of Mike, this can't be happening!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Looks like they're calling our names again partner, let's go." Roy pulled out onto the main road. "But this time, can we get out in one piece?"

"Maybe we need some police escorts with us." Johnny sounded serious then was shocked at the next transmission.

"Engine 51 requesting police back up with Squad 51 on this call."

"10-4 51, police dispatched."

Johnny and Roy just looked at each other.

"Guess Cap's taking this serious huh Junior?"

Johnny was glad, no complaints from him at all.

* * *

They once again pulled up and got the needed boxes out. Looking at each other they made a silent pact to get through this call as quickly as possible. This time the door wasn't open so Roy knocked. No answer. He knocked again. And again, no answer. Johnny looked into the living room window and could see Amy sitting on the couch reading a book. Under any other circumstance it wouldn't occur to them to enter the house on their own. But they knew this couple and more than likely someone was hurt somewhere.

They were both relieved to see Vince pull up just about then. "John, Roy, what's up?"

"This is our 3rd call out here today and we keep getting caught in the middle of their arguments so guess Cap decided to send us some help this time," Johnny updated him.

Vince knew these men well and as he listened to the story he took in the bruises, scraps and bandages. "Ok, well, let's do it then."

Roy reached for the door knob, it was unlocked. Pushing the door open he entered first.

With trepidation they approached Amy. "Mrs. Kilgore?" Johnny said. She looked up to the two men looking at them like she had no idea why they were there. Johnny continued, "Are you hurt?"

She looked ok but one couldn't be sure with them. Getting no response, "Is your husband hurt somewhere?"

She nodded to him, "He's on the back porch waiting for you." She went back to her book.

Roy quickly looked and saw the door from the kitchen which led outside. They stepped out onto a large wooden deck. A breeze blew around them keeping the air from getting too warm. There was a glass patio table complete with a yellow and orange stripped umbrella. Sitting at the table was Mark.

"Mr. Kilgore?" Roy approached the man cautiously. Mark looked up at them as Johnny put the trauma box on the table.

"My foot," he said.

Roy looked down to the man's feet seeing that one foot was shoeless and swollen. "What happened to your foot?" Roy asked.

"I wanted to go bowling. She didn't." He paused as Roy touched his foot, assessing it. Roy was concerned by the lack of pain response he would have expected.

Johnny could only imagine with them, "Did you drop the bowling ball on your foot?"

"She did."

"Well, I think it's broken." Roy looked at Johnny. Each wondering if they would actually get one of them to go to the hospital. "It needs x-rays, you're gonna have to go to the ER this time."

"No, no hospital."

They couldn't believe it. Johnny stood up, waving his hand in the air. "Look, your foot might be broken there and you need to have it seen."

"No." It was simple to him. Johnny was speechless. He wanted to yell at the man, _then quit calling us if you're not going to do anything about it!_

Roy also tried but after dealing with them all day he didn't have it in him to argue into the night over it. He pulled out the refusal form and had him sign it.

Johnny looked around the yard to find it was surprisingly large with some nice trees in the back yard. Looking up one of the larger trees he found a great tree house. It was huge but looked old and no longer kept up. Then as he scanned back across to Roy his eyes were drawn to the second floor window. As he realized the window was open he also saw that Mrs. Kilgore was looking down at them. And she was holding something. _What was she holding?_

Before Johnny could take another breath something was falling from the window. Something large and black. Vince was standing by the edge of the deck when he saw Johnny looking up.

"Here's your ball," she called down from the window. Mark looked up and reached out with his arms to catch the object that was plummeting towards him.

Johnny watched it come down as he instinctively moved towards Roy. He saw that the man was ready to catch what was falling but Johnny was filled with an all powerful dread for him and his friend's safety. With both arms out he yelled at his partner as the bowling ball hit the table.

Roy looked up from the signed form when he heard Johnny's yell then saw him heading right for him. Johnny came crashing down on Roy pushing him backwards, shielding his body from the flying shards of glass as the ball impacted with the table. They landed with an _ummph _and Roy grunted as the breath was knocked out of him. Suddenly he realized that he was flat on his back with Johnny on top of him. "What…?" he said looking at Johnny.

"Careful Johnny, there's glass everywhere," Vince said as Johnny regained his footing and stood back up.

A rapid assessment of his friend showed that Roy had no glass on him. Johnny then looked over to the husband. Mark was down on the ground beside the deck, spilled over in his chair when he decided he couldn't catch the ball.

"Johnny!"

Johnny turned to see a flash of panic across Roy's face, "What?"

Roy moved over to him and took his arm, "Be still for a minute will ya." Roy took his arm and showed him the glass shard in his left arm. Johnny had been so worried about everyone else he didn't even realize it was there. Roy sat Johnny down then went to check on Mark.

"Mr. Kilgore are you ok?" He asked as he offered a hand for him to get up. Surprisingly the man took Roy's hand and pulled himself up.

"I think so."

Roy checked him over but only found a few minor cuts and scratches. After he cleaned them up he turned his attention back to Johnny again.

"What did you go and do that for?" Roy asked.

"Do what?" Johnny asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean." Roy smiled.

"Well, Joanne would have my head if you got hurt again today." He shot Roy a crooked smile.

"Ok, Junior. Let's get you to Rampart. Again."

* * *

Roy walked down the hallway towards the nursing desk. Dixie came out of room 2 and almost ran right into him.

"Hey Roy, what are you doing here?"

"Need some supplies and have another little problem." Roy smiled at Dixie's perplexed look.

She froze, "Uh, where's Johnny?"

She followed Roy's line of site down the hallway to see Johnny, very slowly, coming around the corner towards them. Dixie got concerned because he looked pretty whipped after the course of this day. When he got close enough she saw the bandage wrapped around his left arm.

"Johnny, something you want to share with the class?" She kidded but she was genuinely concerned.

"Well, just a little cut is all." He had trouble meeting her eyes this time. He felt like the naughty child who was being repeatedly sent to the principles office.

"Oh come on, we'll get you taken care of." She led him into treatment room 3 with Roy trailing right behind them.

Brackett came in as Dixie was undoing the bandage. He also was concerned, Johnny had been in the ER way to much today and it looked like it was taking its toll on him. "What happened now?"

"Just got caught in a little glass storm," Johnny tried to make it sound ok seeing everyone's concerned looks around him.

"Glass storm huh? Let's take a look at it." Brackett found a two inch piece of glass embedded in his forearm. "Well, doesn't look to bad but will need some stitches."

Roy patted Johnny on the shoulder, "I'm gonna call Cap, he's gonna want to know about this."

Brackett looked up at Roy a little surprised, "You're calling in a cut?"

Roy turned around and chuckled, "Well, Cap's a little worried about the repeated trips to the ER today for us. I promised I would call anything else in to him." He headed out the door.

Brackett went back to Johnny's arm, cleaning it, removing the glass, then putting in some stitches.

Dixie came in with Roy, followed by Joe. They all looked at Johnny.

"Don't say anything," he begged.

"Is this all from the same house?" Joe asked.

Johnny hung his head down, "Yes."

"How is it that you keep winding up in the ER and not the person you rescued?" Joe continued to probe.

"I don't know doc, that place is jinxed for me." Johnny looked up to see Roy come back into the room.

"Uh huh." He nodded his head. "These _are_ real people right?"

Dixie giggled and Kelly had to swallow his laugh.

Johnny jumped off the table, "Yes there real people! Roy?" He looked at this partner for help.

Roy decided to rescue his partner, "Believe it not Doc, they are real. Johnny actually got hurt this time trying to keep the glass off of me."

Johnny beamed.

Joe smiled, "Ok, just wanted to make sure this wasn't a delusion from your head injuries today. We can do a CT scan if needed."

Johnny left the room mumbling, "Delusion, I'm not the crazy married person who keeps calling the fire department…………..."


	4. Chapter 4

Tree Houses are for the Birds

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and return them safely home._

"_We can never be certain of our courage until we have faced danger." Francois de la Rochefoucauld._

* * *

Chapter 4

"Roy."'

"Yea?"

"Promise me one thing."

Roy was almost afraid to ask, "Ok what?"

"If I get married one day and ever even THINK about acting that way, just shoot me ok? Put me out of my misery, especially if I don't even realize how miserable I am." Johnny just shook his head but his eyes reflected a sincere and heartfelt plea to his friend. Roy could see that this day was really getting to him.

"Trust me Junior if you act anything like that they will need another squad to rescue you. From ME!" Roy laughed and that brought out a smile from Johnny.

"Do you think it made any difference to have Vince there?"

"Don't think so, they never even acknowledged he was around."

"I was afraid of that. Hopefully that was our last call to that house. I can't take many more. Those crazy people are gonna kill me before it's over with."

Roy felt a cold chill go through his body.

* * *

Johnny decided to avoid the dayroom when they pulled back in to the station. Between the bandage on his head and now the one that wrapped around his forearm he knew he was a prime target for Chet. His muscles ached, his ribs hurt and his head was pounding at this point.

"I'm gonna grab a shower Roy," he called out as Roy headed to the dayroom.

"Ok, but don't get that arm wet."

_Of course not, why could a shower be something simple? _"I won't," he simply answered.

Roy went straight for the fridge and started to pour himself a glass of milk. Something smelled wonderful. "What's for dinner Mike?" he asked.

"Spaghetti."

Roy didn't want to sound unappreciative but couldn't help his answer. "You're kidding."

"No. Doesn't sound good for tonight?" Mike was curious; usually Johnny and Roy loved his spaghetti.

"Oh, no it sounds good to me. Johnny, I don't know. He's still trying to get the spaghetti noodles out of his hair from 2 calls ago." Roy knew that Mike wouldn't understand. Honestly they had been out so much today neither one of them had any time along the way to update the engine crew on what had happened so far.

Roy sat down with his glass of milk and pulled out the paper. Leaning back he began reading up on today's headlines.

* * *

Roy knew when Johnny came in even though he didn't say anything to Roy.

"Man Mike, what smells so good?" Johnny asked.

"Spaghetti. It's almost ready." Mike waited for the same disappointed response but was pleasantly surprise when Johnny smiled at the menu.

Roy looked over and was glad that Mike's dinner choice didn't dampen the mood of Johnny. Chet was sitting on the couch petting Henry when he noticed Johnny's newest bandage.

"Geeze Johnny, you going for a shift record on injuries?"

"Mind your own business Chet," Johnny quipped back.

"I mean if your really gonna go all out this shift we could start a betting pool," Chet never knew when to stop with his pigeon.

"Well Chet, you might want to start a betting pool on yourself tonight," Johnny just smiled.

Chet sat back and thought about it. He knew one prank was still waiting to be found so he wasn't sure what Johnny was talking about. Or did he find it?

"Maybe you just need to retreat to the safety of your tree house Johnny boy. Yep, safe and sound from the danger's slithering below."

"Oh I don't have a tree house yet Chet. And I'm pretty sure that nothing that lives on the ground scares me up a tree. How about you?" _Soon Chester B, soon._

"Nope, I'm good. Like I said, these feet stay on the ground when possible." He was loving the chase.

Mike interrupted them, "Dinner's ready."

* * *

Thankfully the station stayed quiet through dinner. After cleaning up Roy and Johnny moved out to the Squad for a quick check on some maintaince issues that they had avoided all day.

"Let's just get this done so we can go to bed," Johnny whined.

* * *

_Back to Present Time:_

_The alarm sounded in the station. "Squad 51, woman down, 418 214th Street, 4-1-8 214th, cross street Main…………"_

_"Oww!" Johnny yelled as he jumped straight up from under the squad, banging his head on the running board._

_"You ok?" Roy called out with a small chuckle was under his breath. Closing the squad's hood he went over to Johnny's side of the truck to check on his ailing partner. It had been a rough day for the young paramedic. Johnny was rubbing the top of head while mumbling under his breath. Roy bent down to him and again asked more slowly, "Are you ok?"_

_"Yea, I'm fine," he was already brushing Roy away, waving his hand in the air. Mother hen! "Said, I'm fine"._

_"Ok, then quit playing around and lets go." Roy turned and headed back to the driver's side of the truck and jumped in, waiting for the slip of paper from his Captain._

_Johnny sat sit just for a moment before jumping up and climbing into the passenger side of the squad. He looked over to his senior partner, "Playing around?" Who's playing around? He thought. He took the noted from Roy and mentally noted the address in his head. "I can't believe it this is the 4th run today out there, what is their problem?" _

_418 was becoming a number to induce nightmares into even the strongest of paramedics. Call after call was the story of the day for this house. Roy looked over at his partner and actually understood why Johnny was so frustrated about another call to this house. Rescuing this couple was becoming a regular occurrence and annoying even to him. Even though he was the first one to frequently remind Johnny that answering all calls for help was their job, no matter how crazy the call turned out to be._

"_What's so funny?" Johnny asked looking over to see his partner grinning from ear to ear._

"_Oh just thinking about some of the wild calls we've been on." Johnny had to smile at that too but then his thoughts turned back to this couple they were heading towards. This couple was kinda like the 'fighting therapy' couple that about killed each other, now those were some crazy calls. But Johnny hadn't been able to figure these two out yet and he was getting more and more nervous with each call. _

As they headed back to the house they heard the call of their Captain sending them backup.

"LA, respond a police unit to Squad 51's scene."

"51. Police already dispatched by another caller."

"LA. Engine 51 responding to Squad 51's rescue."

"10-4 51."

Johnny and Roy looked at each other. "Cap's really uptight about this call," Johnny said.

"Who can blame him. Look at how many times we've wound up in the ER over these two and now someone else has called the police on them?"

"I know, I know. You're not getting any complaints from me."

They arrived on scene first. Johnny felt really bad about this trip, it was something deep inside he couldn't explain. He just prayed to get out of the house without needing stitches. They were surprised this time to find someone waiting for them in the driveway. Roy pulled up with an older lady waving her arms frantically at them.

"You gotta help them."

Roy tried to calm the woman, "Where are they?"

"I heard him yelling at her from my yard. I live next door," she pointed to the house across the fence. "Please help them. I think he did it this time."

Johnny's eyes got bigger, "Did what Mame?"

She paused and looked very serious, "He's gone crazy."

Johnny had to consciously remind himself to NOT roll his eyes. _Gone? They were gone a long time ago._

Roy asked calmly, "Where are they?"

"Oh lordy, they're in the back yard," she was back to being frantic.

Roy patted her arm, "We'll take care of it from here Mame. Try and calm down ok?"

"I've tried so hard to help them," she continued to talk as they worked their way around the side of the house to the gate. "I've even shared some of my home remedies with um. They seemed better until the last couple of days."'

Roy mentally noted the 'home remedies' part but at this point they had come through the gate. What they saw stopped both of them in their tracks. They just looked at each other. Sitting on the porch steps was Mark, looking up into one of the tall trees. The one with the tree house. Both men followed his gaze but couldn't figure out what he was looking at.

Roy approached the quiet man. "Mr. Kilgore?" Getting no response he tried again, "Mark?"

The man looked up at Roy, "Amy's in the tree house and she won't come back down. She won't even answer me anymore."

"Did you have another fight?" Johnny asked, not sure what they were needing to do at this point.

"She got upset and climbed up."

Roy was concerned, knowing how they acted when the other was hurt. "Was she injured when she climbed up?"

"No, not then." Roy looked at Johnny. What was that suppose to mean?

"What do you mean? Is she hurt now?"

"I don't know." He looked at Roy again, "I'm not in the tree house with her." Mark looked at them like they were both crazy.

Roy was getting frustrated now. If she was hurt he needed to know. "Mark. Exactly what happened to your wife?"

"She fell," he simply stated. "Can you make her come back down now?"

"Fell? Where? Where is she?" Roy just wanted to shake the man but knew he couldn't. _Cap would kill me over the paperwork._

He looked at them, "I told you, in the tree house."

Feeling like they weren't going to get anywhere with him they both looked up. It was a huge old tee house with a large 2 foot deck around the outside. They could also see stairs going up to what must have been another part of the tree house at some point, like a second level. Neither man could see anything through the open trap door.

Roy thought, _they don't have kids, why do they have a tree house? _Instead he asked, "Is that tree house stable?"

"I don't know it was here when we bought the house. See it had 2 levels, she was on the second one when it fell."

"Part of the tree house has broken?" Johnny felt a little panicked now. They couldn't see her at all, but he could see where the boards had broken. "Are you telling me she fell from those upper boards to the bottom part there?" Johnny asked, pointing up.

Mark shook his head, "Yea. It just fell. Can you make her come down now?"

Johnny ignored the man, "Roy, that's gotta be 15 feet at least."

Roy nodded in agreement. She had fallen hard and now wasn't answering. He was very glad to hear the distant sound of sirens.

"I'll get the ropes and belts," Johnny said as he ran back to the squad.

When he got there Vince was pulling up, "Hey Johnny, back out here again?"

"Yea, she's in the tree house out back." He continued to gather needed supplies. Vince headed around to the back where Roy was calling out to her.

"Amy? Can you hear me? It's Roy DeSoto from the fire department." Nothing, not a movement seen. Not a sound heard.

"What can I do to help ya Roy?" Vince asked.

Roy was heading to the base of the tree. He knew that everything about that structure looked and felt unstable. But he also knew they had to get up there and get her. It was a gnawing in his gut that told them they better hurry it up. Looking back at the gate he saw no way to get a ladder truck into the back yard.

"The engine is on the way; let them know we need supplies once we get up there." Roy said as Johnny handed him a rope and security belt. "Also, can you talk to the neighbor lady; she said something about giving them some kind of home remedy. See if you can find out what it is."

"Sure thing Roy." Vince said as he headed towards the patio.

Johnny and Roy got their belts secured and put ropes over their shoulders. Looking at the base of the tree Roy went up first. About the 5th wooden ladder step snapped and Roy almost came down onto of Johnny.

"You ok?" Johnny asked anxiously.

"Yea, I'm good. You know there's nothing like a little tree climbing late in the evening," he flashed a weary smile back at Johnny. Johnny just smiled; he knew how much Roy hated climbing rescues.

They made it up to the top step, to the trap door. Roy put his head through the opening. _Man, didn't the person who made this know that adults might need to get in here too? _It was a tight fit. _Ok fine. No dessert for you anymore Roy ole buddy. _His first site was a pile of wooden rubble but he could see part of Amy's arm sticking out from it.

Johnny came up behind him, "We're not gonna get a stokes through that." Johnny surmised out loud. Looking up they could see where she had fallen from. It looked like another trap door that lead to a second set of ladder steps heading towards a watch tower of some sort.

The house groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Tree Houses are for the Birds

_These good fellows don't belong to me. But I promise to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face." Elenor Roosevelt._

I continue my thanks to everyone reading. Thanks for sharing your reviews and thoughts with me.

* * *

Chapter 5

"We better get her out of here fast." Roy's worry was easily reflected in his voice and eyes to Johnny. He knew they were all in danger at this point.

"HT to Squad 51." Johnny's HT squelched. He looked down to see the Engine 51 crew below them. With much relief he took out his HT.

"51 here. Cap, we're gonna need to get her out of here fast. Not sure how long this tree house is gonna hold out up here," Johnny reported.

The men standing below heard a long groaning out of the structure. Marco frowned. He had a gut feeling that things were going to go sour here.

"Marco, get extra ropes from the engine, backboard and the stokes. Mike go over and find a secure place for ropes. Chet?" Mike and Marco were already gone.

"Yea Cap," Chet answered.

"Go up and see if you can help them, stay on that ladder pally, don't put any additional weight on the structure itself." Hank was very uneasy about the height and security of the building. And with it being up that high, there was just no way to secure it.

"Ok Cap," Chet said as he ran towards the ladder. Chet looked up at the long climb up, he could see Johnny's feet sticking out of the bottom trap door. As he began the climb he tried to ignore the creaking and groaning of the childhood playhouse above him. He even had to keep his head down so his helmet could protect his eyes from falling dust and dirt.

As soon as he reached the top, Johnny moved away from the opening some and started handing him boards. Chet could see they were coming off the victim.

Looking below he called down, "Boards coming down Cap, look out!"

One board at a time, none were heavy but they were afraid to move too quickly with all the noise this thing was making. Roy uncovered an arm.

"She's got a pulse at least, weak and fast."

"Do you guys want your boxes up here?" Chet asked.

"No, we gotta get her down before we all fall out. We'll have to treat her down on the ground," Roy replied. They kept working.

Several more boards later and they could now see her face and upper body.

Roy began his assessment. "Head laceration, it's deep with blood loss." He continued, gently but skillfully running his hands over her arms and neck to check for broken bones. Nothing broken here. He checked her ribs. "Broken ribs on the right side. Right upper abdomen is tense." He pulled his hand away. It was covered in blood. _Where is that coming from?_ He gently reached around her right side and felt down along her back. _There's something in the way. What is it?_

Roy realized that she had fallen on a broken piece of wood. It had penetrated into her right side, just under the ribcage. "She's fallen onto a shard of wood. It's in deep."

"How bad Roy?" Johnny asked his face furrowed with concern.

"I can't tell but there's a lot of bleeding behind her."

They continued to get the rest of the boards off of her. Roy placed a C-collar to stabilize her neck as Johnny worked on a quick set of vital signs.

"Cap?" Johnny called over his HT.

"Go ahead Gage," his firm reply came.

"We need you to contact Rampart." Hank opened up the link with the hospital to relay the information. Johnny continued, "Female 24yo with approximate 15 foot fall to hard surface. She's unconscious and unresponsive. BP 70/40, pulse 140, respirations 28. She has a deep head laceration on the forehead with abrasion, right sided broken ribs. Abdominal right upper quadrant firmness. Tell them she has a moderate sized piece of jagged wood piercing into the lateral right back just below the rib line. And Cap, tell them we have to move her. We can't start an IV up here. This thing is gonna go. We need to know if we have to try and free her with the shard intact or remove her from it."

Hank relayed all the information to Rampart as Johnny relayed it to them.

"51, how long until she can be extricated without removing the shard?" Joe Early asked.

"Rampart, estimating 30 minutes with the possibility it could bring down the entire structure," Hank replied, looking up.

"Affirmative 51. Remove the shard, apply pressure dressing. When she is down, start lateral IV's of LR, wide open and apply anti shock trousers. And 51. Be prepared that the shard is probably acting as a tourniquet right now and she will deteriorate quickly once it's removed."

"10-4 Rampart."

Chet was busy working on securing lines for the descent then getting the stokes up to them. He pulled against the rope until he could get his hands on the stokes. He waved down to Mike below who, with Marco, held the other ends of their safety ropes.

GGRRROOOOAAANNNNN…………………………….

"This thing is about to go," Roy almost whispered to Johnny, but everyone heard him quite clearly. The same thoughts were running through their minds.

Roy got towards her head with Johnny at her feet. It was gut wrenching to hear the wooden stake tear out of her side. Johnny quickly applied the dressing and leaned heavily on it for pressure. She was bleeding profusely now despite his pressure. They watched what little color she did have fade away from her face. She took a shuddering gasp then stopped breathing.

"Roy, she's in respiratory arrest!" They quickly loaded her up and secured her for transport down. Roy started mouth to mouth rescue breathing. Johnny felt for her pulse, "It's too weak Roy, I can't count it."

They both knew the situation was dire and they were in the worst place possible to resuscitate her. They had to get her down below, right now. They lowered her down to Chet who guided her down using the ropes between him, the tree and Mike below. Carefully he moved down the ladder as she descended. Johnny positioned himself to let Roy descend next knowing he would be right behind him. But a deep part of Johnny just wanted Roy out of the tree. Giving him some head space Johnny moved down next as he watched Roy and Chet reach the bottom.

Johnny felt a tug on his security line and looked up to find it was caught in the tree branch. He climbed back up a few rungs to loosen it again. Looking down he could see Roy giving Amy CPR while Chet was giving her breaths.

Hanks impatient voice came over the HT, "Gage what are you doing? Get out of there."

Johnny knew that his captain couldn't see the battle with ropes he was experiencing. He again started to descend and was moving at a pretty good clip when Hank's voice again came over the HT. This time he was yelling. He was hurrying, didn't Cap see that?

"GAGE! Get out of there NOW!"

GRROOOOOOOOOAAAAANNNNNN…………………………

The sounds almost echoed in Johnny's ears as he quickly looked up.

Johnny wasn't sure what had happened. He was coming down the ladder, still had his safety line on but after Cap called, the structure groaned and something jerked him hard. So hard it took the breath out of him. Then he felt himself falling.

Roy looked up when he heard the loud groan and Cap yelling at Johnny into the HT. He had started Marco doing chest compressions while he was on the phone with Rampart, running Amy's resuscitation.

It was almost like slow motion as he watched Johnny's body falling. The biophone link was still open to Rampart when Roy screamed Johnny's name.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Tree Houses are for the Birds

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return the safely home._

"_The bond that links your true family is not one of blood." Richard Bach._

* * *

Chapter 6

Everyone looked up when they heard the tree house going. Hank knew he yelled too late and Johnny was moving too slow. With a thunderous rumble they watched the tree house crumble and head straight down to Johnny.

Johnny was hurrying down the steps when he heard Cap yelling his name. Looking up he only saw wood coming down towards him as he contemplated jumping the rest of the distance. But he knew it was too far. He probably wouldn't survive the distance. Instead he tried to move over to the other side of the tree and hugged it with all his might. It would have worked if not for his safety line.

Hank watched as wood pieces began to fall, then as they hit Johnny's line. It was like watching in slow motion as the line jerked and yanked so hard that Johnny was torn from the tree, snapping the line. Below, Mike was struggling to hold Johnny's rope until it became completely slack making him fall backwards onto the ground. Mike looked up as he watched the other end of the line rush to the ground, with Johnny attached to it.

Roy's stomach lurched as he heard the THUD of Johnny's body hitting the ground. Less than a second later the rest of the tree house fell on top of him.

Chet, Mike, Hank and Vince all ran to the pile of rubble. They couldn't see Johnny at all. He was now completely buried by the remnants of what stood above them.

Hank immediately knew he need help and he needed it fast. "LA this is Engine 51."

"51"

"LA We have a collapsed structure and a Code I. I need a second assignment and another ambulance." He struggled to keep the panic out of his voice. It was his job to keep control of this chaotic situation, to save Johnny. Instead his heart went out to his co-worker and friend.

Roy looked at the pile of rubble. _Oh God Johnny._ His mind was racing. He wanted to run over there and rip boards left and right to get him out. But he knew he had a critical patient right in front of him already. His efforts to stabilize Amy were failing and he was in a full resuscitation. He had to stay with her. All his skills were with his patient but all his heart was with his friend and brother.

* * *

"51, you have sinus tachycardia now. Transport as soon as possible." Joe Early knew that she was critical and probably wouldn't make it. It sounded like she had bled out from a lacerated liver and spleen but Roy had worked so hard to save her life, defibulating three times and multiple rounds of medications.

Joe, Kelly and Dixie had been at the base station when they heard Roy call Johnny's name followed by the call for addition help with a fireman down. Dixie had voiced it already, she knew it was Johnny. She had seen him make it through a lot of messes but even a cat only had nine lives. She didn't want to start counting how many he had used so far.

Dixie's voice was soft, "Johnny was right."

"About what Dix," Kelly asked.

"You know where they are right?" She looked at him to see if he recognized the address from the LA dispatcher.

"No, where are they?"

"Kel, they got called to the same house. The couple that has been fighting all day. The ones that have landed Johnny and Roy in here over and over today."

Kelly shook his head, his face etched with worry.

"I heard Johnny say that this couple would…." Her voice trailed off.

"Would what Dix?" Joe asked.

"I heard him mumble that the couple would kill him before the day was over," her voice broke and tears welled up in her eyes.

Joe put his arm around her, "Dix, you know Johnny. He will be fighting and complaining in no time. Let's just wait and see what's going on ok?"

Joe moved back to the radio, "51, are you ready for transport?"

"Affirmative Rampart, squad 86 is bringing her in for me."

They could hear the despair in his voice. They also knew that Roy would stay there with Johnny if at all possible.

* * *

"51. Any word on Johnny yet?" Dixie had to ask, she couldn't stand it any longer. They hadn't heard another word since the tree house had collapsed.

Roy's tired voice came on the phone, "Negative Rampart, we are still trying to extricate him at this time."

"10-4, 51 we are on standby."

Roy went back to moving boards. There were two engine crews now working to get Johnny out, to move the hundred small boards. They were most concerned about the large chunks of decking and roof that had not broken completely apart. If they moved anything too fast it could fall like a house of cards on Johnny. Roy sighed; the fall alone could have killed him.

"Cap! I can see his legs." It was Chet. The excitement in his voice was like electricity to the tired crew.

_Are we in time partner? Please Johnny, hold on, were coming._

Using the porta power to hold up a couple of larger pieces off of Johnny they created a crawl space for Roy to climb into. He moved cautiously, careful to not bump anything. Johnny was lying on his side, kinda curled up a bit with his back to Roy. There was no movement as he reached over to take his wrist, finding a pulse. _Thank God, you're still alive. Should have known you were too hard headed to let this take you out._

"He's alive," he called out to his waiting friends. Chet sat just outside the hole that Roy had crawled into. He had the biophone and boxes next to him so he could hand Roy anything he needed. Roy's hands moved carefully over Johnny's head, there was a large contusion to the left side he was laying on. No outward bleeding could be seen. _Damn, fluid in his ears._ His neck seemed ok. There were broken ribs on both sides.

Johnny's world was dark but the pain was growing in his body and head. He was trying to figure out where he was, what had happened. _Tree. I was leaving the tree. Rope pulled me down. Did I fall? It was too far to jump. Too far to fall. _He tried to will his mind to move but body parts weren't working right. _Too much pain, God my head is pounding. Roy? _His eyes were still closed but he knew he wasn't alone. _Roy, help me get out of here. Need to wake up. Did Roy fall too? No, he was already down. Yes. Roy was safe. _Johnny relaxed in his mind and opened his eyes. Consciousness brought searing white pain through his skull and chest. Each breath was hard. "Roy?"

"Yea Johnny, I'm right here. Don't move at all. You fell." Roy was in full paramedic mode over his friend.

"Where am I?" Johnny's voice was soft, raspy, and short of breath. Roy realized that Johnny couldn't see him since he was behind him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"It's ok Junior. I've got ya." Roy wanted to comfort him, to take away his pain and fear. But Johnny's next words broke Roy's heart.

"I can't feel my legs Roy."

Roy watched him fall back into unconsciousness. He looked out to see if Chet had heard. Chet's face revealed exhaustion, worry and anticipation but no sign that he heard those devastating words. Roy thought of all the crew this would be hardest on Chet. Despite all the harassing they did on each other, the pranks by the phantom and the endless arguing, Chet and Johnny were close. This would be devastating to them all.

"Chet, BP is 90/60, pulse 120, respirations 22." Chet wrote down the vitals for Roy.

"Chet I need a backboard and C-collar." Marco was already on the way to get them before Chet could even turn around. Roy then applied the collar and carefully rolled Johnny onto the backboard and secured him. With Chet's help he guided him out of the rubble.

"Rampart, this is squad 51. Do you read?"

"Go ahead 51." They had been waiting anxiously for any news. Dixie held her breath.

Roy continued, "Doc, we have Johnny extricated. He has a large contusion on the left side of his head; there is fluid in both ears. Pupils are equal but sluggish. He's pale and diaphoretic." He looked up as he continued his report knowing that the A-shift family was hanging on every word. "There are broken ribs bilaterally with a large bruise and tenderness at the right abdomen. Abdomen is tense and suspect internal bleeding. He was initially responsive but is now comatose. Vitals are now 60/40, pulse is 140, and respirations are 14. His breathing is shallow and labored," Roy paused. He dreaded them hearing this.

"Rampart please be advised that he has no feeling in his legs." He didn't turn around at the audible gasps and rustling of feet behind him. "I have taken spinal precautions."

Kelly shook his head at the report. Johnny had multiple serious injuries.

"51, begin IV LR wide open. Keep him restrained in spinal precautions and place him in anti shock trousers. Repeat the vital signs after trousers are on. Send me a strip as soon as you can. Transport him as soon as possible." Kelly knew that time was against them now and he would pace the floor until Johnny reached the ER doors.

Hank watched as Roy started the IV and Mike helped him put on the anti shock suit. Roy called in the repeat vital signs knowing they were still critical. His response to the anti shock suit was not very good. Hank's heart had fallen when Roy said he couldn't feel his legs. He always felt a deep pain and ownership for any injuries his men received while on the job. His mind would spend countless hours trying to figure out what went wrong and what he should have done different.

* * *

Johnny regained consciousness briefly on the trip to the hospital.

"Thanks partner," he whispered, very short of breath.

Roy took his hand and whispered back, "That's what partners do." He had to hold back the rising tears.

He watched Johnny give a little smile then he became unconscious again. Watching him he realized how still Johnny had become. Placing his hand on Johnny's chest he felt for breaths. There were none.

"Rampart, this is squad 51. Patient is now in respiratory arrest. Heart rate is down to 50." Roy couldn't believe that he was watching Johnny die right in front of him.

"Insert esophageal airway now and give Atropine 1 vial push stat."

_Come on Johnny, hang in there, we're almost there. Don't die on me._

Roy inserted the airway and the ambulance attendant began giving him ventilations. After injecting the medication he watched Johnny's heart rate improve to 90. _God he's too pale._

Roy pleaded with him, "Johnny don't you die on me. Please hang on."


	7. Chapter 7

Tree Houses are for the Birds

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_We are not only our brother's keeper; in countless large and small ways, we are our brother's maker." Bonaro Overstreet._

* * *

Chapter 7

Driving behind the ambulance Marco could see the flurry of activity going on and knew that things had gotten worse for Johnny. He followed down the road saying silent prayers for his shift mate and friend. Not far behind Marco were Mike and the engine. Hank called the station down as a 10-8 to Rampart so they could find out how Johnny was doing and give Roy the support they knew he was going to need.

Upon arrival to the hospital Brackett, Early and Dixie were at the doors to help get Johnny off the ambulance. He was whisked away into exam 3 for stabilization. Joe early was deeply concerned about his head injury but then encouraged by Roy's description of his awake times.

Roy looked at his unconscious friend knowing his injuries were all so bad. The head wound was probably a skull fracture, his battered insides with internal bleeding and then the spinal injury. It was almost too much for Roy to bear and he felt his knees buckle beneath him. Dixie suddenly was right beside him and taking his arm she guided him to a chair.

"Doc, his back, his legs?" Roy fumbled over the words.

"There's just no way to tell this early on Roy. You know that. Let's look at the x-rays first." Roy sighed and hunkered in the corner like a lost puppy. He was just staring at the action surrounding Johnny. After Dixie made sure that the doctors had enough help she took Roy by the arm again. It was with protest, of course, but she led him out of the room and down to the doctor's lounge.

"Roy I will be back as soon as there is any word, I promise." She put her arm around him and hugged him knowing the pain he was in. After a few moments she stood up and moved towards the door.

He looked, "Dix, how's the wife doing that 86 brought in for me?" He was hoping that something went right today.

"I'm sorry Roy. They couldn't stabilize her enough to get her to the OR. She died shortly after arriving." Her heart went out to him; she knew how hard he worked to save her. Even while his shift mates were digging for his best friend. "Roy, her injuries were too severe. If they could have operated in the tree house she still wouldn't have made it."

Reassuring words to him but they just felt empty somehow. All those trips out there, their own injuries as they tried to help them. Why did this have to happen? Something had gone very wrong today and now one was dead, the other…..he couldn't even think it.

"Thanks Dix," he said softly. He knew she was trying to comfort him. His heart ached more than he thought was possible. Johnny was more than a friend to him, he was a brother. There was a connection between them that had been instant the day they met to sign Johnny up for the paramedic training. Roy couldn't explain it to anyone, not even Joanne. It was just there. He had never had this kind of friendship or feeling of family with anyone before and he didn't want to loose it now.

* * *

Sometime in the interval of him waiting Mike, Marco, Chet and Hank came into the lounge with him. No one even spoke as they entered and found a place to sit. It was obvious that Johnny was critical. What was there to say? Everyone there knew how much Johnny meant to Roy and you just can't ease that type of pain with idle chatter. They simply sat with him, patted him on the shoulder and gave looks of compassion and comfort. They simply waited with him.

Brackett came in to find all the men staring at the walls, in a daze it seemed. When they heard the door they jumped up. Roy didn't like the look on his face.

"Doc?" he asked.

Kelly looked at them, "He tolerated the surgery fairly well and we were able to stop the internal bleeding. We're replacing the lost blood now and his vital signs are stable." He paused.

"Doc?" Roy pressed. There was more, he could see it in his eyes.

"Roy there are no reflexes in his lower extremities right now. But we can't fully assess his leg movements because we haven't been able to wake him up yet."

Roy sat down. Johnny had a head injury, a skull fracture. He was so worried about his legs he forgot about it. Johnny was in a coma.

Chet moved over to Roy and stood by him for support, "How long will he be out doc?" Chet asked, his voice shaking.

"There's no way to know Chet. We'll take it day to day and wait for his body to heal. He had a severe spinal shock and the paralysis could be temporary. We just have to wait for now. I'm really sorry fellows."

"Doc?" Roy was back on his feet, "When can I see him?"

"Come with me, he's in the ICU. You can see him for a few minutes."

Everyone else also wanted to see him but it was an unspoken agreement between them that Roy was the one to be at his side right now. Hank moved over to Roy.

"Go ahead Roy. Stay as long as you need to. I have already called in replacements so you're off shift as of now. Just keep us posted ok?"

Hank's compassion for his crew never ceased to amaze Roy, "Thanks Cap, I will."

"We'll be back by tomorrow morning after shift."

"Thanks, again." Roy words felt hollow but he was truly thankful for Hank Stanley as his Captain. His understanding of him wanting to stay by Johnny's side was more than Roy could have asked for himself.

* * *

Roy sat by Johnny's bed, taking in all the bandages, including the head one. _Skull fracture Brackett had said. God Johnny, wake up. We are all here for you. _His breathing was controlled by the ventilator and he was being kept completely sedated now. Joe had decided that he didn't want him to wake up yet. They were going to keep him in a medical coma for a few days and allow his body to heal.

The nurses knew what the visitation rules were, but no one even thought of asking Roy to leave. Hour after hour he stayed in the chair, leaving only to call Joanne and tell her what had happened. When the nurses needed to care for Johnny, Roy would simply move out of the way but as soon as they were gone he was again at his side. But mostly he just sat and watched the monitors.

* * *

Hank peeked into the room to find Roy asleep with his head on Johnny's bed. He was still in his turnout clothes. He hated to wake him up but came on in when he saw him start to lift his head up.

"Roy?" Hank spoke quietly, afraid he might disturb all the monitors and machines that surrounded Johnny.

"Hey Cap." Roy looked exhausted. It was obvious he had little to no sleep.

"How's he doing?" The whish of the ventilator, beeping of the monitors and dripping of the IV's told Hank that things had not improved any.

"He had some blood pressure problems after surgery and they had to give him more fluid and blood but since then he's been stable. Doc's got him sedated so he won't wake up right now. They want some of the swelling in his head and spinal column to improve first.

"OK, well the guys are here and want to check on him. I will stay with him and I want you to go get cleaned up and some breakfast."

Roy started to protest, he was afraid to leave him.

"I mean it. We will come and get you if anything changes ok? Now go." Roy knew that authoritative voice of Hanks meant there was no arguing with him. As he left the room he looked back.

_Behave while I'm gone Junior. I'll be right back._

Turning back he almost ran right into Joanne. "Oh Jo," he melted into her arms and began crying. She moved him away from the door, cradling him in her arms. She watched as Marco went into the room next.

"Shh babe. Remember how strong Johnny is ok?" She pushed his hair back from his brow and wiped his tears, kissing him on the cheek. She loved him so much and although she didn't understand the tight bond between him and Johnny, she loved him for it. His love and care of his friend showed her how much compassion he held inside his heart.

He looked up at her and smiled, those blue eyes melting her. He knew that every time he looked into her eyes he remembered why he loved her so much. She was always there for him when he needed her.

"Now, I have some clean clothes for you so let's go get you cleaned up ok?" She spoke softly to him and then guided him towards the restrooms. With gentle encouragement he went into the men's room and changed clothes. He looked into the mirror. _Cap's right. Johnny will chew me out when he wakes up and finds me not taking care of myself. _He paused, realizing what he just thought about. _Yes, I have to believe that it will happen. You will wake up and no matter what happens I will be there to help you through it. Joanne, Chris and Jen, we are all there for you Junior._

Marco entered the room and reached into his pocket silently whispering a prayer of healing for his friend. He moved up beside him and leaned in close. "Get better soon Johnny. The station won't be the same until you get back. Oh, and just so you know. Chet hasn't found your surprise for him yet. I will let you know what happens, ok amigo?"

Roy left the restroom and found Joanne. Marco joined them and they headed down to the cafeteria for something to eat. Of course Roy only picked at this food despite Joanne's protesting. When they decided they couldn't keep him seated any longer they headed back upstairs to the ICU.

Chet entered the room after Marco. As Hank stepped outside Chet moved closer to Johnny's bed. The monitors and noises were not only intimidating to Chet but they were frightening. They represented how hurt he was. "Johnny boy, don't know if you can hear me but, uh…" he swallowed hard. "We're all here for you. And I'm sorry about the rough shift you had and for me not making it any easier." He smiled a little, "Never did find out if you discovered the phantom's last prank." He looked down, "Just come back soon. The phantom is gonna miss you." He squeezed Johnny's hand then headed back to the door, wiping away the tears.

Passing Chet, Mike came in. He stood back from the bed and studied his friend before approaching him closer. "Johnny, its Mike. Time for you to wake up. You're giving Roy a heart attack buddy. And Chet, geeze he's going to go nuts without you around. I mean he would never admit it but when you miss a day he drives us crazy. If you lay around here too long he's going to pick a new pigeon and the next one won't be so tolerant. I think one of us would probably kill him. So for Roy's sake and Chet's safety get better soon."

Hank came in and paused. He hadn't heard that many words from Mike in a month. Mike turned around, hearing Hank come back in and headed out the door, quietly.

Roy came back into the room to find Hank talking to Johnny. Looking a little bit flustered Hank backed away from the bed. "It's ok Cap. I've been talking to him too. They say that sometimes people in a coma can hear you."

Hank patted Roy on the back. "Everyone has gotten a chance to visit with him for a few minutes," he looked at Roy. "And now you look almost human too."

"Feel some better, thanks Cap."

"Ok pally. You know the drill. Call me if you need anything ok? I'll be back tomorrow."

Hank left and Roy was alone with Johnny again. He walked over and took his hand. It was warm but too still and lifeless. He squeezed it, hoping for a squeeze back but there was only stillness. He leaned back in his chair, "Johnny I don't know if you can hear me but its Roy again. I'm right here with you Junior and I won't leave ok?"

Roy turned, surprised, when Joanne put her arms around him from behind, "I hope he can hear me Jo."

"If he can't honey, he has to feel the love in this room with so many people that care about him."

Roy's eyes filled with tears again, her security and comfort so close to him. His voice was a whisper, "What will I do if I loose him?"

Joanne could only hold her husband. She pulled him tighter to her, trying to give him her love and support while he grieved.

* * *

It was three days since the horrible accident. Roy was sitting his usual spot when Kelly, Vince and Hank came into the room. Roy stood up knowing that something was wrong. What was Vince doing here? And Cap, he just left this morning.

"Sit down Roy, we need to talk to you about something," Hank said. Roy noted he seemed in Captain mode. He wasn't here to chit chat. Reluctantly he sat down. His body was just too tired to fight them over it right now.

"Cap, what's going on?"

Vince spoke first, "Roy, do you remember the day of the accident that you wanted me to talk to the neighbor lady?" He waited to Roy to process what the conversation would be about.

"Not really Vince." It seemed like a hundred years ago but he remembered her telling him something.

"It's ok Roy, you've been through a lot since then. You asked me to talk to her about some type of home remedy that she was giving the Kilgore couple."

Yes, it was coming back to him. "She told me she was trying to help them but I didn't have time to find out any details. You were able to talk to her?"

Vince continued, "I sure did. She didn't know the names of the herbs she was using, just something that her family had used for generations. Treatments for various disorders."

Kelly chimed in. "Apparently the Kilgores met in a support group for people with bi-polar disorder. They were both on a prescription medication to help them control their mood swings and had been fine for quite a while."

"What changed them?" Roy's mind was reeling now, their flat affect and apathy towards each other.

Vince stepped in now, "Apparently the helpful neighbor lady started serving them her own helpful fixes. We found several different kinds of plants in her home, two of which she had started giving them on a regular basis."

"What was it?"

"Kratom and Salvia," Kelly informed him. Roy just shook his head, he didn't know what they were. Kelly saw his confusion. "Roy, there natural opioid's. The Kilgores were fine on the medication prescribed by their doctor but when she added an additional drug to their system they began having the side effects of drug induced psychosis. Depression, apathy, mood swings, violent outbursts."

Roy stood up and paced. "Their behaviour was drug induced? They never even told us they were on a prescription drug." Then Roy realized. Amy was dead. His breathing quickened, "She's dead. Amy died for a stupid reason of a home remedy? How can this happen?" Then he looked back to Johnny, "Because of what happened to them we were drug into that mess. Johnny might loose his life over helping them!" Roy was mad now.

That's were Hank stepped in, "Roy, the couple were also victims. They didn't know. They could rationalize enough to call for help but beyond that they were helpless. I talked to Mr. Kilgore. He's been off the neighbors 'help' long enough now. Roy's he's just now understanding that his wife is dead."

Roy sat down. Will this nightmare ever end? But he knew that he couldn't blame them. Amy paid the ultimate price and now her husband had to live the rest of his life trying to understand what happened. He put his head in his hands. Hank simply put his hand on Roy's shoulder for support as the other's left. He knew it would be hard on Roy and he didn't want him to be alone. Hank looked up to see Joanne peeking in the door. He waved her in and left them alone. Only she could help Roy get through this now.

Four days into the mind numbing nightmare and Roy remained at Johnny's bedside when Joe Early came in for morning rounds. "Doc," Roy said tiredly. Joe looked at him and knew how exhausted he was. He had been at Johnny's bedside non-stop since day one. Everyone had been checking on him and Johnny. Joanne was bringing him changes in clothing and some food, trying to get him to eat along the way. The A-shift was here daily also making sure Roy had everything he needed, including support.

"We're gonna let him wake up today Roy."

"Ok doc," Roy was ready. Ready to know what was going on with Johnny under all those drugs.

Later that evening the 51 crew came by for their visit.

"Any news Roy?" Hank asked.

"He's off all the medications now and breathing on his own but he still won't respond."

Hank could see that Roy was on the verge of loosing hope for his friend.

"Give him time Roy. You know Johnny. He's gonna do everything his own way," Chet tried to encourage him.

Roy shook his head, "That's true. We'll see I guess."

They were all saddened by the despair in Roy's voice.

* * *

Roy was again alone with Johnny and talking to him. It had been four days off the sedation and Johnny remained in a deep coma. When no one was in the room Roy talked in an endless monologue to Johnny. _Johnny would just love this wouldn't he, me doing all the talking and he can't get a word in edgewise. _That made him smile.

Roy proceeded to tell Johnny about the next vacation that he and Joanne were planning making sure Johnny knew it would not be at a ranch. He included all the reason why. He stopped talking, _someone's coming. _He waited but no one came through the door. He started back talking about his vacation. Rambling on about the many places that once again had been presented to him to pick from.

"Roy"…………….it was barely a whisper but this time he heard it. He jumped out of his chair, the fastest he had moved in over a week.

"Johnny?"

His eyes were closed and he seemed quiet. Maybe Roy imagined it? He sat back down again and continued to talk about why Cap thought they should go to France. Although he wanted to see France one day he wasn't sure the kids were really old enough to appreciate the history and ………..

"Roy."

This time he KNEW he heard Johnny. "Johnny, open your eyes." There was no response. Roy took his hand and squeezed it hard. "I said OPEN YOUR EYES."

Johnny's eyes fluttered a bit then opened slowly to find his partners mouth open in surprise.

His voice was low, hoarse from the endotrachael tube……"Can……..you." He stopped to get his breath.

"Yea Johnny, what do you want?" Roy leaned closer to hear him better.

"Can... you... shut up? Giving me… headache…. endless talking."


	8. Chapter 8

Tree Houses are for the Birds

These good fellow's don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek send them safely home.

"_We are one big family, trying to make our way through the unfolding puzzle of life. We are all connected to on another in the heart." Sara Paddison._

* * *

Chapter 8

Roy just stood back and laughed out loud, he would do ANYTHING that Johnny asked him at this point. Dixie and Joe were standing at the nurse's station pondering over Johnny when Roy came busting out of the room.

"Guys over here!" Before they could answer he was back in the room again. They ran in to find Roy at Johnny's bedside but when Joe looked at the patient he was quiet, unchanged.

"What's wrong Roy?" Joe asked as he started to check on Johnny. If Roy was this upset then he knew something had happened.

"He woke up! He told me to shut up that I was talking too much." There was no containing his excitement.

Joe leaned over Johnny and started to examine his eyes. Johnny stirred. "Can you get that out of my eyes?" He protested.

"Well, so you are awake in there," Joe said with a big smile on his face.

Dixie was beaming, "About time you decided to rejoin life."

Johnny's voice sounded raw, "Hard to sleep with him talking nonstop. And he complains about me."'

Roy suddenly stopped in his tracks, his excitement halted by a memory. "Doc, his legs?" Roy was afraid to even ask.

Joe uncovered his legs, "Johnny I want you to try and move your toes for me, ok?"

Nothing happened. "Johnny can you hear me?"

Johnny nodded.

"Try as hard as you can and move your toes."

Roy saw the tears well up in Johnny's eyes.

"It's ok Junior, you just woke up. That's wonderful in itself. Let's try again tomorrow, ok?"

Johnny nodded and went off to sleep.

Of course Roy was in a private state of panic over Johnny's paralysis despite the fact that he had spent every day telling himself it would be ok, either way. He would always be there for his friend. But the reality of it was harder than he imagined. But Johnny had woken up and that meant Roy had phone calls to make. He looked back to see Johnny sleeping, quietly fighting the urge to wake him up again, just to make sure. Moving out into the hall he headed to the phone in the waiting room.

First he called Joanne and almost cried with her on the phone but for the first time joy filled his heart and he managed to hold it together. Yes, he was awake. Yes, he seemed to know who everyone was. No, he didn't stay awake long. Yes, Joe seemed very pleased with his progress. Next he called Hank. The A-shift was off duty today so if he called Hank he would then call everyone else to update them. They were all Johnny's family and everyone asked the same questions. Yes, yes, no, yes. As Roy hung up the phone for the last time he sat back in the chair. He was hungry. Yep, finally hungry. Peeking in on Johnny, still sleeping quietly, Roy headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Johnny progressed fairly quickly following that first day of waking up. He was still restricted to bed but within a week he was sitting up, eating real food and beginning to get a little stir crazy. Roy no longer was staying day in and day out. He felt that Johnny needed the quiet time to sleep and heal and if Roy was around Johnny always managed to found something to talk about.

Dixie got the emergency phone call to rush up to the neuro floor. At the nurses station they only pointed to his room. Before she could open the door she could hear something crash against the inside of the door. Waiting a few seconds she bravely opened it up to see Johnny sitting up with a vase in his hand, up over his head.

"Put that down right now!" She used her official voice and it caught Johnny off guard as he put it down. "Now, you have my nurses scared to death out there, afraid their gonna get smacked in the head with something. I can assure you that _is not_ part of their job description!" While she talked she worked on fixing Johnny's bed, moving throwable objects out of reach and mentally noted to call Roy as soon as she left the room.

"Now," she sat on the edge of his bed. "What's going on with you today?" Her voice softened and she reached up to push the dark curls from his moist forehead. He visibly relaxed under her soothing, his shoulders slumping.

"I'm sorry Dix. I'm just so mad I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm mad at the stupid neighbor lady. I'm mad at the Kilgore's for endangering our lives. I'm mad at," he paused.

"Who Johnny?" she asked gently.

"I'm mad at Roy."

That took Dixie by surprise but she knew that he was dealing with overwhelming emotions right now. "You have the right to hold a lot of anger right now Johnny but tell me what's upset you with Roy?"

Johnny turned his head. He hated himself for feeling this way towards his best friend.

"John Gage."

He looked back at her. She took his face in her hands as the tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Why did he do it Dix?"

Again, she didn't understand.

"Why did he save me?"

That broke her heart. She took him into her arms and hugged him letting the flood of emotions come out. She could feel the anger melt from him. When he got quiet she pushed him back a little.

"Would you really have wanted Roy and all your friends to have left you there?"

He looked like a little child, "No."

"Then don't hold Roy responsible for saving something that means as much to him as you do."

"I …don't. It's just so hard Dix. I know how much he's hurting over all this. It's hard to stay upbeat and positive about something I hate so much." Dixie brushed the tears from his face.

"Johnny no one expects you to be happy and upbeat all the time. They know you're hurting, that you're upset. Let Roy in, let him help you get through this."

He just nodded his head. She could see that he was now spent and helped him get comfortable. Before she reached the door he was already sleeping. Walking out to the nurse's station she picked up the phone to call Roy. Johnny needed all the help and support he could get right now to help him through this and the number one person to call was the one closest to him.

* * *

Roy hung up the phone.

"Who was that hon?" Joanne asked him.

"It was Dix. Johnny's having a bad day today. Sounds like he's finally venting his anger and frustration about all this. Unfortunately he's taking it out on the nurses."

Joanne walked out of the kitchen to stand next to Roy. "Go see him honey."

"Are you sure? You don't mind?" He felt guilty for how much time he had been away from his family recently.

"Of course not. Part of our family is in trouble, I expect you to go to him. He's my little brother too and it sounds like right now he doesn't need to be alone."

* * *

Roy knocked on the door before pushing it open. Johnny was lying in bed watching TV. He looked up at Roy and nodded but didn't seem very joyful to have company.

"Rumor is that you're giving the nurses a hard time Junior?"

"Well, didn't take Dix long to go run and tell on me." He still didn't look at Roy.

"She's just worried about you. Don't be upset with her. You want to talk about it?" He saw Johnny's posture soften some.

"Not much to talk about. This is how it is from now on I guess."

"There's still hope Johnny. Joe said…."

Johnny interrupted him. "I know what he said Roy but nothing is changing. I've accepted it." He looked at him, "I need you to accept it now."

Roy saw the pleading in his eyes. "Johnny it doesn't matter to me if you walk out of this hospital or not. I will still continue to hope and pray for you to get better. But if not, then we are still here for you."

"I know," he whispered. Then he perked up suddenly, "What 'cha bring me?"

Roy chuckled, so much like a little kid he thought, "Just a burger and some fries."

"Yes!"

Roy sat and had lunch with his partner, they chatted over the soap opera he was watching but mostly just enjoyed each other's company for the afternoon. When Roy said goodbye and headed out Johnny seemed to be in better spirits . Heading home he knew these days weren't over yet.

* * *

Kelly approached the desk with trepidation, "How's our patient today Margo?"

"Roy spent the afternoon with him," the nurse replied with a big smile.

That was the only answer the doctor needed. That meant that Johnny would be in a good mood for a while. He was amazed at the influence Roy had over the younger paramedic. Kelly knew they had been friends for a while now but he was seeing first hand the depth of that bond.

* * *

"You ok today Junior?"

"Well, there's something I want to ask you."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, you know I'm still trying to piece together the memories of that day."

"I know but Early said it should come back with time."

Johnny looked at Roy, "Last night I remembered Amy."

Roy froze. He had avoided any conversations about that day, the Kilgore's and especially Amy.

"She didn't make it did she?" Johnny was more telling than really asking.

"No Johnny she didn't. We did everything possible for her but there was too much damage." Roy watched the questions play across his partners face. Deciding he would answer any questions that Johnny had, he asked, "Do you remember anything else?"

"I remember coming down the tree but nothing after that." He went back to eating, obviously not ready to talk about it anymore. Roy knew that at some point he would have to tell Johnny more of the details about that night, but not now. Right now they enjoyed lunch and watching TV.

* * *

Johnny looked up to see Marco and Chet coming by to visit.

"Hey fella's." Johnny was glad for the company. Being alone in the room gave him too much time to think.

Marco sat in the chair and Chet sat on the end of his bed.

"How ya feeling today pal?" Chet asked.

"Pretty good. I've been up cruising the halls today. Was good to get out of this room for a while."

"The nurses were probably glad to get rid of you for a while too," Marco smiled.

"Hey, I've been a model patient recently." Johnny feigned sounded hurt.

"I'm sure you've been a model something," Chet laughed.

Johnny just smirked back at him, "So, what's been happening at the station?"

"You mean other than Roy struggling to NOT kill Brice?" Chet asked.

Johnny was confused, "What do ya mean? I thought he's been working with Dwyer?"

"Well, he was but they pulled Dwyer over to 86 and put Brice with us this past week. I tell ya Johnny boy that guy would push even Ghandi's buttons."

"Roy never mentioned it."

"Oh, well I'm sure he just didn't want to bother you with it is all. So how much longer they gonna hold ya hostage here?" Marco wanted to change the topic.

Johnny was easily distracted for now, "Soon, hopefully this week. Man I'm ready. I hope I live to be 90 and never see a hospital bed again."

"At least it's better than the station bunks," Chet mumbled.

"Chet it's your own fault that yours is broken," Marco started to laugh.

"Marco, you better not go there pally."

Johnny was interested, "Why is your bed broken Chet."

Chet got off the bed, "Just waiting for them to replace it is all."

"Again Chet, why is your bed broken?"

Marco could see that Chet wasn't gonna confess. "Apparently the Phantom was going stir crazy and just had to prank someone. So while Mike was cooking dinner, smart one here decided to loosen all the leg screws on Mikes bunk."

Johnny laughed, "So how did Mike take it?"

"Oh Mike did fine, his bunk was _just_ fine. Later that night Chet crawled into his bunk and the whole thing hit the floor," Marco laughed. "Cap was so annoyed at all the noise that he wouldn't let him get up so he had to sleep on the floor for the rest of the night."

Chet frowned, "I still can't figure out when he did it. I mean he was in the day room the whole time with us!"

"Mystery man strikes again," Johnny continued to laugh.

* * *

Roy was back to work and taking care of his family, visiting Johnny every day. Johnny's spirits were actually pretty good and Roy admitted that he seemed to be dealing with everything better than he was himself. There were good days and bad days in dealing with his paralysis. Bad days were mostly related to the rehab he had started. His ribs had healed and his spinal injury was stable enough to be up and about daily. Roy helped him as much as possible with the rest of the 51 crew coming by on a regular basis to pitch in. Mike and Chet were taking care of his apartment and cat. Marco's mother was bringing him good food to help him put some of his lost weight back on. Hank and Emily kept him stocked in magazines and books. But Roy knew that Johnny was grieving in his own way. He could see the change in him, it was subtle but there.

Joe Early kept saying it could take a while for the spinal shock to resolve and things could still change but that time frame was quickly coming to an end. Roy found himself keeping hope for the change where Johnny seemed to have already moved on with this new life and was ready to get out of the hospital now.

* * *

Roy tried to not break any speed limit laws heading to the hospital following the call from Johnny. He was coming home today. Joanne had already cleaned out the guest room on the ground floor for Johnny and they planned on him staying for a while until his apartment could be readied for his wheelchair. As he drove he remembered his promise to Johnny that first night, to be there no matter what.

He felt bad that it had been over a week since he had seen Johnny. His vacation time was almost up and Joanne wanted to spend some time taking the kids to see her mom, sister and brother. Johnny had actually encouraged Roy to go telling him he needed the break. That is Johnny needed the break from Roy. He laughed. He remembered that look Johnny gave him saying that. It was all in jest but it was important to Johnny that Roy had the time with his family. So Roy went off. He still called everyday, harassing Johnny to keep his rehab up. The 51 crew came by but Johnny made sure they came when he was in his room and things were quiet.

Roy came into Johnny's room to find him still in the bed. "Why aren't you up?" You feeling ok?" Roy's mother hen syndrome was setting in again.

"Feeling good partner," Johnny said casually. "Just resting until time to get out of here." Johnny was leaning back in the bed with his arm over his head. Classic Johnny. Roy sat in the chair and watched TV with him; happy that Johnny seemed to be in such a good mood today. He couldn't wait to tell him what he and Joanne had planned.

They both looked up to see the rest of the A-shift family come in the door. They had planned to be there with Roy to help get Johnny settled in at home. It was their day off and they were refreshed and ready to go. Johnny sat up and looked seriously at the group of men. He knew they had been with him through all this and it was hard for him to say how much they meant to him. And how much he needed them.

"Uh, I need to talk to you guys before we go."

Roy stopped short. What was he up to?

"I know that everyone has been tip toeing around my paralysis so I've been thinking of how to bring it out in the open so you guys won't feel awkward about it."

He motioned to Chet, "Chet can you help me out buddy?"

Chet moved over to the bed, "Sure Johnny, what ever you need pal." Chet took Johnny's legs and helped him gently swing them over the bed so his feet rested on the floor.

Johnny kept talking. "Anyways, I was thinking about setting up a rotation schedule for you guys to spend off days at my apartment so someone is always there to help me out."

Marco looked at Mike. Mike looked at Chet. Chet looked at Hank then they all looked at Roy. Hank spoke first, "Johnny, you know were gonna always be there for ya pal, anything you need."

Johnny kept going, "Well I was just thinking that if you guys just stayed with me, then I wouldn't have to bother you all the time to come over." He paused and studied their reactions. They would never tell him no, he could see that. But he could see their little wheels turning………Johnny wants us to live with him forever and take care of him?

Roy's mind was definitely twirling, "Johnny?"

"No Roy, I've made up my mind about this. I know that you and Joanne have something planned and there is no way I could ever tell you thank you enough for your offer. But Roy I want to go home. I'm ready to be home. I'm just gonna need help so just let me finish will ya?" Johnny didn't want to hurt his best friends feelings but he had this all planned out and he had to get through it.

* * *

Dixie and Joe were standing at the nurse's station, just outside Johnny's door. It was obvious that Dixie was trying to hear what was going on in the room.

Joe was curious beyond belief. "Isn't Johnny going home today Dix?" He asked her.

"Yep, going home soon, the guys are here to pick him up now." She was grinning ear to ear.

"What are you up to Nurse McCall?" Joe asked with his questioning smile and gentle eyes.

"Oh, just wait, you'll see, or hear."

Joe now understood and leaned back to listen with Dixie.

* * *

Roy wasn't sure what to say. Didn't Johnny know they would be there for him? His brain was working on over load here. The guys were looking to him with some silent plea for 'what do we do'. They all wanted Johnny to know they would always help him.

"Just don't want you guys to go and forget about me is all," Johnny said, looking forlorn.

"Johnny," Roy felt mildly panicked, "how could you ever thing we would forget about you. Your family. We're all family." How could Roy make him understand?

Everyone else chimed in with that, "We would never forget you," and "we're all here for you pally."

Johnny continued, "Chet, could you grab my shoes from the closet?"

Chet leaped forward, "Sure pal," Chet could do that. He bent down and carefully put on Johnny's socks and shoes and then tied them for him.

"Well, like I said. I was only _thinking_ about that plan. Then, ya know what? I decided that you guys have enough to do. You have your own lives, jobs and families." He shook his head, "You can't spend 24 hours a day taking care of me!" He looked over to Roy, "Including you Roy. I know you well enough that you would open your home, take me in and have a brilliant plan to care for me." Something in Johnny wanted to swing his legs on the side of the bed but they remained still. "But I can't invade anyone's life. So like I've said, I've decided it's time for me to take care of myself now."

With that last sentence finished Johnny leaned forward, stood and walked, slowly, but walked to the closet to get his clothes out. He was wobbly, his gait was unsteady and it made everyone want to instinctively reach out and grab him, except they were frozen. Before he even turned around he grinned from ear to ear. He could hear a good 3 seconds of jaw dropping silence.

"Johnny, you're walking!" It was Mike that found the words first.

Roy was still in a state of shock and at a total loss for words, "When?"

Johnny turned around. "It was like Early said. I just woke up and the feeling was back. And well, with you on vacation and everyone so busy I spent all my free time in the physical therapy department building up my muscles." He smiled at their faces, "Figured you guys didn't want to nurse maid me from now on." With that he flashed a huge Gage smile.

Everyone circled around him, about knocking him over with hugs, back slapping and congratulations. "Whoa, whoa, easy now fellows. I'm not that steady yet," he laughed. The group backed up and Hank helped him to the chair to sit and rest. The joy was overwhelming to the crew. The A-shift was whole again. They knew then that Johnny would be back with them soon. It would take time for him to finish healing but he would be back.

* * *

They sat for a little while to talk and joke around, each one still trying to absorb what had happened. Hank moved towards the door, "Well, I think that John's spent enough time sitting and lolly gaggin around here and is ready to be home. So let's get out of his way. I'm sure that Roy can handle this on his own."

The men headed out leaving Johnny and Roy alone again in the room. Johnny pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up then turned to see Roy leaning on his bed, grinning at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I ought to choke you, you realize don't you?" Roy's grin never faded.

"Well, I thought the element of surprise would be better. Besides Dixie agreed," Johnny was beaming at this point.

"Dixie? You had her in on this too?" Well, when Roy thought about it everyone but the 51 crew probably knew about it. "I'm just glad you're ok Junior."

Roy let out a sigh of tension that he had held onto for way too long.

Johnny got quiet, "Well, ok for now."

"What does that mean?" Roy felt his concern growing again.

"Just wait until Chet remembers I made him put my shoes on for me."

THE END


End file.
